Let’s Restart – One Shot Niley xxx
by Lifeswhatyoumakeit101
Summary: Erm its just a oneshot about how when Nick and Miley were at the Golden Globes and they have a chat and deciede to re-start. Thats a really bad summmary but please go read the story. Niley


**I do not own any of the characters **

**Let's Restart – One Shot**

It was the day of the golden globes. Miley was a nervous wreck. Today was the day she had to face him. Him.. Her ex best friend and her ex lover. They were on speaking terms right now so she knew he would want to speak.

She had on a long, white, sleeveless dress, which showed enough cleavage to look good but not tarty. Her hair was perfect, in the bouncy, curly locks that made her look beautiful. She had on minimal makeup, which made her look natural.

"Miles are ya ready hun??" Her father Billy Ray Stewart called up

"Yes daddy I'm just coming!" she called back. She took one last look at herself in the mirror then went downstairs.

"Mi, you look beautiful baby," said her mother

She giggled, "So do you momma"

"Okay pretty ladies, let's get out of here," her dad said as he went past.

They got into the limousine and off they went. They got there and were immediately met with paparazzi. Her dad got out first followed by her mum and then the magnificent Miley herself, which caused an uproar. In front of her she could see her good friend Ryan Seacrest interviewing the three brothers she had wanted to avoid but no such luck. As they got closer to Ryan, because Miley was next to be interviewer she could hear Ryan saying goodbye and good luck to the boys.

As she stepped forward, her eyes met with Nick's, who shot her an amazing smile which nearly made her faint, she smiled back the famous Miley smile showing her bright white teeth. He looked amazing with a fabulous suit on with his hair in perfect curls. He stood there a little longer staring at her, taking her in as he thought 'wow, oh my god, she's so amazingly beautiful'. Miley went ahead and had her interview.

After the interview her dad went to speak to Hugh Jackleman while her mother went to talk to Angelina Jodie. Miley was about to go find someone to talk to when she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned around and smiled wide and hugged him back. He hugged back tightly like he never wanted to let go. "I've missed you Miles…" "I missed you too Joey Bear" Miley giggled into his shirt. They let go of each other and he smiled. "What have you been up to then??" Joe asked still smiling. "Well not much really…just finished tour, about to start a movie…you know the usual??" she joked, "Yeah, yeah I totally get you" he joked back. "And Miley Ray Stewert!! You haven't called or text me in a while and why is that can I ask?? I text and call you all the time!!" Joe said half joking- half serious. "Haha Joey I'm sorry, but I've just been so busy with stuff, you know how it is??" Miley said. "Too busy for me??" Joe pouted. "Okay, I'm really, really, really sorry Joey, I will text you more and will never ever be too busy for you" she smiled feeling accomplished as she saw him starting to smile "Yay!!" Joe punched the air and started doing a happy dance. " Miley!!" She felt two small arms around her legs. She looked down and saw the smallest of the Grey's squeezing her as hard as he could. "Frankie!!" she cooed. "Hey Miley, I missed you" he said looking up. "Me too Frank The Tank, we'll go out soon, I promise" she smiled. She looked up and saw the oldest standing next to her talking to Joe. He turned to see her free. "Mi!! How have you been?? I've missed you a lot," he said going in for a hug. "Yeah, I've been all good, I missed you too. How have you been??" she smiled "I've been good thanks". Finally her favourite Grey arrived. He smiled and came in for a hug. She hugged back with everything inside her. He smiled and felt her smile against his skin like old times. They released each other and had massive smiles on their faces. They looked around and it seemed that the other three Grey's had disappeared. "Miles.." Nick smiled " I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been??" "I've been great thanks… what about you??" "I've been good too, we seriously need to catch up!" "Yeah, we do" "How about tomorrow at the park at 2?? Our spot??" he asked hopeful. "Erm… I think I can fit that into my awfully busy schedule, Mr Keano Beano" she winked playfully. "That's great then" "Nick?" Someone called "Damn, I better get going then Mi, see you later" he said going in for a goodbye hug." Yeah I'll see you tomorrow then" he smiled one last time before walking off. Miley stood there were the biggest smile on her face. She eventually went home and went to sleep happily. The two of them had great dreams that night, each about one another.

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She freshened up and went down for breakfast. "Miley why so smiley today??" asked her older brother Trace "I'm going out with Nick today" she smiled dreamily. "What?? Mum, dad, you gotta hear this. Mr and Mrs Grey are going on a date today!!" Trace shouted getting the attention of the whole household. "No it's not a date!!!' she protested. "But you want it o be" Braison winked joking around. "OMG shut up you guys!!" she asked really feeling the teasiness getting to her head. "Miles… That's brilliant" smiled her older sister Brandi. "Okay ima go get ready. See ya," she said going up the stairs.

She went upstairs and looked in her cupboard. She found a nice pair of yellow shorts and she matched them with her favourite purple and yellow top, with gold sandals and some bangles. She put on a little bit of foundation and left her makeup natural. She left her hair in their natural curly locks. Everything was going her way. Her clothes looked hot, her makeup was perfect, her hair had the right amount of bouncibility and the weather was great. She quickly texted Nick.

Still on for the park?? oxo Miles oxo

Yea Miles… You ready??" Nicky xxx

Yea be there in 10 oxo Miles oxo

Okay I love you Nicky xxx

Love you too xxx oxo Miles oxo

She put her stuff into a small bag, and ran downstairs and said goodbye to her parents and siblings and set off to the park. She got to their spot underneath the tree where she saw Nick already seated with his back to her. She giggled quietly to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, she started giggling as he started to get up with her arms still around his neck and said "Jump". She did as he said and he was now running around the park like a mad man with Miley on his back giggling uncontrollably. He eventually put her down and they both laid down laughing hard. "You're such a weirdo" she laughed 'Ah but so are you my lovely" he offered back. "Anyway how are you??" he asked "I'm good, you??" "Same, okay so let's talk" "About??" "Mmm…Us??" "Yea we should do that" "What happened Miles??" "I don't know… We broke up and you stopped talking to me and being my best friend" she bit her lip "Yea I'm umm… sorry about that, really I am and I'd go back in time for anything to go back and fix everything and have you back" he said sincerely "Nick…" she said looking up at him "No Miles. Listen I messed everything. I only ignored you because I thought by avoiding you I'd forget how much I love you but it never worked. Selena?? She was just there to help me get through some of the pain but I didn't work either. She tried to help me get rid of the pain but It didn't work. We're great friends now because we both realised that I still loved you." He said looking around but finally meeting her eyes. "I love you too but…" she said quietly but got interrupted by Nick. "But What?? If I love you and you love me then there are no buts. We can make this work. Somehow, I promise we can." "Well… I dunno" she hesitated "Please Miles if this is what you want then it can work" he begged again "But what if you break my trust again?? It's just too much hurt she said when he grabbed her hand "I would never do that again, I've felt how it is to be broken and how it feels to be the one who caused the pain… it kills me to see you hurt Miles… kills me… I love your laugh, your smile personality and everything that make you happy but I hate to see you hurt, when you hurt, I hurt even more." He said holding her hand tight, looking into her eyes. She stared back at him and could see he meant it. He really meant every word. "okay" she sighed. Nick smiled wide. "What?? Really Miles?? Oh my god. But wait… are you sure… I mean even though I really want this I don't want you to say yes if you don't want to and…" he babbled and she giggled but suddenly kissed him which shut him up when he started to smile and kiss back. She pulled back and smile "Whoa Miles I missed that" he pulled her in for another soft, passionate, and emotional kiss. He pulled back and smiled. She stared into his eyes and he locked their eyes together and it felt as if no force in the world could break their gaze. "Let's Restart" Nick smiled before pulling her in for another breath-taking kiss for the third time

**Okay so guys this is my first ever story well it's a one shot but you know what I mean ?? :D well I hope you guys review and let me know if I did a good first one ;) I hope you guys do it will mean the world me :D than youuu xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
